The present invention relates to a posture correcting device that supports a hip of a person such that a pelvis is held in a proper position, a method for manufacturing the same, and a chair.
Generally, a seat pad arranged on a seat of a chair is used mainly to prevent a hip from chilling and improve feeling to sit on. The seat pad is formed, for example, by receiving foamed synthetic resin or cotton into a pouched cloth cover. The thickness is constant for the whole seat pad. Otherwise, a portion of the seat pad on which a hip is seated is more hollowed than other portions.
As shown in FIGS. 11(a) and 11(b), a pelvis 36 of a person includes a pair of iliac bones 37, a sacrum 39 which is located between the iliac bones 37 by way of sacroiliac 38, and an ischial bone 40 which connects lower ends of the iliac bones 37. A spine 41 includes a fifth lumbar 42 on the lowest portion. The fifth lumbar 42 is connected to the sacrum 39 by way of an articulation 43. When the hip is put on the above-mentioned seat, the sacrum 39 may not keep its proper position. Accordingly, distortion is produced between the fifth lumbar 42 and the sacrum 39, which deteriorates the flow of blood and the behavior of nerve. This causes stiff shoulders, lower back pain and chill.